Machine-To-Machine (M2M) communication may refer to communication in which data transmission/reception between entities such as a communication terminal, a communication server, or the like is possible without any interaction between users and may be called Machine Type Communication (MTC). Hereinafter, the machine type communication is referred to as “MTC”. The MTC may be used in various technology fields, for example, metering water, metering gas, measuring temperature, and measuring atmosphere.
A message transmission scheme in the MTC may include a broadcasting scheme and a paging scheme. The broadcasting scheme may correspond to a scheme in which a predetermined message is transmitted to a plurality of unspecific terminals and may cause congestion on the network.
The paging scheme may correspond to a scheme in which a predetermined message is transmitted to specific terminals and may reduce congestion on the network. However, since the predetermined message is transmitted to the specific terminal in the paging scheme, if the number of specific terminals to receive the same one message is larger, the same one message should be transmitted by the number of times corresponding to the number of specific terminals.